Ámbar y Jade
by Not Hydrus
Summary: Su nombre era Tigresa, y no le tenía miedo a nada... excepto a salir en una cita con Po, aparentemente (historia inspirada por fanático z y Kung Fu School) (One Shot)


**Esta historia está inspirada por el escritor **_**fanático z **_**y está basada en una versión distinta del universo que creó en su historia: Kung Fu School. Si no lo han leído, es altamente recomendable que le den un vistazo ya que aquí se presentaran ciertos sucesos ocurridos que son explicados de mejor manera en dicha historia.**

**(Lean la nota del final para más información).**

**Por cierto, esta historia resulto ser mucho más larga de lo que esperaba, así que lean con eso en mente.**

* * *

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Kung Fu Panda es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

* * *

**Ámbar y Jade**

Su nombre era Tigresa… y no le tenía miedo a _nada_.

No había nada en este mundo; ya fuera hombre o animal, que si quiera podría encararla. Ni los miles de adversarios con los que había combatido a través de los años, ni los guerreros más fuertes de esta tierra. Sí había una palabra para describirla sería "invencible".

Ella comenzó su entrenamiento de Kung-Fu a una muy edad temprana cuándo dio señales de tener un don para esta clase de disciplina, y fue sobre todo impulsada por su padre adoptivo, el Maestro Shifu, uno de las más figuras más reconocidas de toda China.

Tigresa refinaba su técnica cada día, siempre quedando como vencedora de aquellos torneos de Kung-Fu a los que asistía cada año. Primero empezó pequeño, con ciertos torneos regionales por aquí y allá, hasta llegar a aquellos campeonatos que envolvía a toda China.

Dentro de ciertos círculos, se le llamó una niña prodigio, una verdadera maquina destructora.

Tras cada pelea que ganaba, tras cada gota de sangre que derramaba; su nombre se hacía conocer por todo el país, pero sobre todo en el Valle de la Paz, su hogar natal.

Entonces, a sus quince años, tras que el Maestro Shifu y el gran Maestro Oogway salieran en una misión en el sur; un grupo de bandidos cuyas filas superaban los cientos de personas atacaron el Valle, pensando que estaría debilitado

Para su sorpresa, lo único que encontraron fue a Tigresa y a otros cuatro guerreros quienes eran sus amigos. Juntos, lograron ahuyentar a los bandidos, hiriendo de gravedad a la mayoría; y todo sin el mínimo rasguño por parte de los guerreros.

Fue entonces que ella obtuvo el reconocimiento como una verdadera Maestra a través de todo el país, y a estos guerreros del Kung-Fu se les dio el sobrenombre de "Los 5 Furiosos".

Ahora, a sus diecisiete años, Tigresa de cierta manera se convirtió en una leyenda viviente: ella era una guerrera _intocable_, una guerrera que _no _podía ser dañada y que _no _le temía a nada...

O eso era así hasta que llegó Po.

Po era un tonto. Un incorregible e innegable tonto… y quizá es por eso que Tigresa lo amaba tanto.

Describir las múltiples razones por las cuáles la guerrera más radical de toda China se había enamorado de un sujeto tan torpe como Po sería complicado de entender para cualquier. Para todos menos para Tigresa, claro.

_Es lindo, por supuesto. Pero también porque es la persona más sincera que haya conocido; es carismático, positivo, muy inteligente, y por todos los cielos, su sonrisa es tan hermosa. Y él también fue la primera persona que realmente me trato como un ser humano… _

Entonces, Tigresa alzó la mirada y se miró en el espejo.

_Por Buda, realmente, realmente estoy en problemas. _

Ahora la adolescente se encontraba en el baño privado de su cuarto; en la casi mansión que habitaba junto a su padre adoptivo, el Maestro Shifu.

Él no se encontraba en la casa en ese momento porque tuvo una junta con los maestros y directivos de la escuela _Palacio de Jade_ para discutir ciertos asuntos y no llegaría hasta más tarde. Y la verdad, agradecía que así fuera ya que realmente no quería lucir como un completo desastre frente su padre.

Y no es que su apariencia fuera mal que digamos, simplemente es que la expresión en su rostro era similar a la de una persona teniendo una taquicardia… o quizá lucía como una adolescente a quién le habían pedido ir al cine.

Pero en su defensa, era la persona quién le pidió ir al cine que la puso en ese estado. Por supuesto, fue Po el que sugirió que los dos fueran a ver una película ese mismo día, ya que era viernes y ninguno de sus maestros les había dejado tarea. Tenían toda la tarde libre y sería una pena desperdiciarla encerrados en sus respectivas casas.

Si esta fuera la Tigresa de hace un año, su respuesta hubiera sido un rotundo "no". Pero Tigresa había cambiado. Ya no era la fría y aislada Maestra que se guardaba todos sus pensamientos sin que nadie pudiera conocerla a fondo.

Durante los últimos meses, Tigresa decidió hablar más con sus amigos, salir más a menudo y simplemente ser más sociable. Esto fue a raíz de lo sucedido con Po y TaiLung hace casi un año.

Ver como el chico ponía su vida en riesgo mientras trataba de protegerla a ella y al Valle, incluso después de todo el dolor por el cual lo había hecho pasar hace todos esos años en Bao Gu, le hizo darse cuenta de los muchos errores que había cometido y como había sido negligente con sus mejores amigos. Tigresa se dio cuenta que su actitud la terminaría aislando de todos, sin nadie a quien recurrir en caso de ayuda.

Así que tras escuchar la propuesta de Po, ella aceptó sin dudarlo un segundo. Pero eso no fue la que la puso en estado de crisis total; de nuevo, ella ya había salido con sus amigos antes.

Pero lo que realmente la puso en shock fue lo que descubrió mientras hablaba con Víbora: Po le había preguntado a ella y sólo a ella.

Víbora era usualmente la que organizaba todo cuando los seis amigos salían, así que por eso fue que Tigresa le pregunto que película iban a ver pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una expresión confusa por parte de su amiga. Fue entonces que ella cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

_Santos dioses, es una cita._

Con razón Po había estado tan callado durante todo el día y lucía tan nervioso cuando le hizo la propuesta de ir al cine.

_Oh diablos, oh mierda._

Tigresa no era de las chicas que decía groserías. Desde muy temprana edad se le fue enseñado que una señorita respetable no decía malas palabras, pero joder, no encontraba otra manera de describir lo que sentía.

Todo dentro de ella era un remolino de angustia, emoción y completa confusión. Po la había invitado a una cita. Una_ cita_,por todos los cielos. Era la primera vez en su vida que iba en una cita y no sabía cómo sentirse, pero todo lo empeoraba porque era Po con quién iba.

Era eso lo que realmente la ponía en total descontrol, porque ella sabía que se había estado mintiendo. Tigresa podría proclamar que nada en esta tierra le asustaba y de seguro el pensamiento sería reforzado por todos sus amigos; pero ahora, viéndose frente al espejo, se dio cuenta que nada le aterraba más en este mundo que los ojos color jade de Po Ping.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué era que cada vez que miraba los ojos de su mejor amigo simplemente se sentía la persona más débil en el mundo?

_Porque él te puede ver, Tigresa. Él puede ver quien eres en realidad. _

No importaba cuánto tratara de ocultar sus pensamientos al mundo exterior, sus defensas siempre caían ante los ojos verdes. Cuando Tigresa decía que nunca había conocido a una persona más sincera que Po, lo decía de verdad. Desde su comportamiento hasta sus sentimientos, el albino era un libro abierto. Quizá por eso su mirada era tan penetrante, o quizá por que le recordaba la sincera mirada de asombro de aquel niño en Bao Gu…

Fuese lo que fuese, Tigresa le aterraba porque no podía ocultarle nada a Po, o al menos no podía sin sentirse culpable. Y ahora que los dos estarían a solas en su primera cita, no habría nada entre ellos que detuviera al joven de ver a Tigresa como era en realidad: una simple joven faltante de amor; la apariencia de guerrera intocable caería el momento en que sus ojos se encontraran. Y, de cierta manera, ella se sentía aliviada por eso.

Tigresa suspiro, recargando las manos sobre el lavabo y observó su rostro en el espejo detenidamente.

Dio un rápido recorrido por sus cejas definidas, su tez blanca, al igual que su corto cabello negro, el cual resaltaba por las puntas, las cuales estaban pintadas un naranja rojizo. Por último, posó su mirada sobre sus ojos color ámbar.

—_Oye, Tigresa, me gustan tus ojos._

—_¿Qué? _

—_Que me gustan tus ojos. Tienen un color inusual, pero son bonitos. _

—_¿En… enserio? _

—_Claro. Sobre todo me gusta cuando te emocionas mucho y parece que tus ojos brillaran de verdad. Es casi mágico._

Tigresa recordaba es a conversación que los dos habían tenido hace un tiempo, ruborizándose. Ahora que lo pensaba, Po siempre había sido así. Él la veía en realidad, él sabía quién era Tigresa en el fondo. Fue por eso mismo que él era el único niño en Bao Gu que no la llamaba "monstruo".

_Supongo que por eso sus ojos son tan… sinceros. _

Miró detenidamente el espejo, sin poder concentrarse del todo.

_Tienes que calmarte, Po vendrá por ti en menos de una hora y no estás lista en lo absoluto… ¡Dios, no he hecho nada! _

—¡Oye, Tigresa, ¿qué haces ahí dentro?!

La voz de Víbora sacó a la chica de su trance. Enseguida alzó la cabeza y observó la puerta del baño que daba a su habitación.

—Eh… Sí, perdón, ya voy.

Tigresa sacudió la cabeza, agarrando la toalla blanca que tenía a lado. Apenas se acababa de bañar y se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Respiro con rapidez, secándose con fuerza el rostro y su cabello.

Salió del baño y dio un rápido paseo por su habitación con la mirada. Todo estaba tan ordenado, desde estanterías, las cobijas, los objetos sobre la mesita de noche, todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado. Uno podría decir que todo estaba _muy_ limpio para la habitación de una adolescente. Lo único que resaltaba del orden absoluto era la pequeña persona recostada en su cama, la cuál estaba viendo su teléfono, acercándoselo ridículamente a la cara.

Por supuesto, como lo estaba agarrando precariamente, a la chica se le resbalo de las manos y le cayó de lleno en la cara.

—Auch.

Tigresa soltó una risita mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama, viendo como su amiga Víbora se quedaba inmóvil. Le aventó la toalla sobre la cabeza y cruzó los brazos.

—Por fin saliste. Cinco minutos más y me quedaba dormida, eh.

Su amiga se levantó de un respingo, quitándose la toalla de la cabeza.

—Vamos, no fue tanto tiempo —respondió Tigresa, alzando la ceja.

—¿¡Veinte minutos te parece poco!? —exclamó Víbora dramáticamente, gruñendo al ver el gesto de su amiga. — Pensé que te habías quedado dormida ahí dentro. De por si tenemos poco tiempo para maquillarte y ahí andas perdida.

Tigresa miro incrédula a su amiga. A veces le parecía increíble lo mucho que podía actuar como una niña mimada. Y no es que se quejara del todo, le daba cierto encanto que era enfatizado por su apariencia.

Tenía una larga cola de caballo atada por un listón rosa brillante. Su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y sus puntas estaban pintadas de un verde oscuro. Tenía una playera rojo brillante complementado por una pequeña falda, más una gran cantidad de pulseras en sus delgados brazos y anillos en la mayoría de sus dedos.

Pero lo más notable de la chica era su pequeña estatura, apenas llegando a los hombros de Tigresa. Eso le daba cierto aire adorable, amplificado por sus brillantes ojos azules que le daban una apariencia casi indefensa… aunque ella podía inmovilizar y noquear a cualquier persona con un simple movimiento, claro.

En cierto modo, Víbora era como una hermana pequeña para Tigresa. Ella lucía y actuaba como toda una niña, pero realmente podía contar con ella cuando lo necesitará.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Si te voy a maquillar o prefieres lucir como si te acabarás de levantar? —dijo la chica con aire sarcástico.

—Sí Víbora, por favor, ayúdame.

Tigresa rodó los ojos cuando su amiga le mostró una amplia sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, abriendo su mochila de par en par.

—Bueno, como fue muy repentino todo esto, tendremos que utilizar las cosas que ya traía en mi mochila —murmuró Víbora, sacando varios objetos de belleza—. ¿Sabes? Creo que esto es considerado un secuestro; me obligaste a venir a tu casa sin ninguna explicación para que trabajara para ti.

Víbora dijo lo último con tono sarcástico, soltando una risita.

—¿Oh? ¿Entonces te obligue, eh? Si bien recuerdo, fuiste tú quién literalmente me arrastró por media ciudad en el camión público para que llegáramos lo más pronto a mi casa. Dios, estabas más emocionada que yo misma —respondió rápidamente Tigresa con tono burlón.

—¡Es tu primer cita, Tigresa! ¡Y es con Po! ¿¡Cómo no esperas que me emocione con eso!? ¡Es decir, dos de mis mejores amigos están saliendo!

—Bueno, no se si _saliendo_ sea la palabra adecuada…

—¡Shh! ¡No digas más! —exclamó Víbora, sacando las últimas cosas de su mochila— ¡Te voy a ayudar a lucir increíble y Po quedará completamente embobado!

La chica dio un giro, mostrando la gran cantidad de cosméticos que llenaban sus manos enteras, portando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tigresa miró a su amiga, completamente estupefacta.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Tú traías todo eso en tu mochila…? —inquirió Tigresa, incrédula.

—Por supuesto —respondió emocionada—, ¿por qué?

La chica de ojos color ámbar trató de formular una respuesta pero simplemente no tenía la energía. Suspiro y musito un leve "olvídalo" mientras hacía una mueca.

Víbora la miro un tanto confusa pero enseguida volvió a sonreír.

—Entonces, ¿estás lista, Tigresa?

* * *

—Odio esto —Tigresa miraba nuevamente su reflexión, solo que estaba vez casi no se reconocía—. Simplemente detesto el maquillaje.

—Tigresa, no esta tan mal. Apenas y utilizamos lo que traía —dijo Víbora del otro lado de la puerta del baño—. Aparte, te ves bien.

—Ugh, es solo que se ve… _falso _—gruño la chica.

—¿Falso? ¿Y eso que significa?

Tigresa tardó un poco en responder, sin saber cómo explicarlo.

—Simplemente no se siente como yo.

—Se que no te agrada mucho pero vamos, eso no es nada. O sea, cuándo tengo asistir a un recital me pongo el doble de maquillaje —replicó Víbora, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la puerta—. Aparte, quieres impresionar a Po, ¿no es cierto?

Un silencioso incómodo se hizo presente en la habitación. Víbora podía escuchar a su amiga tratar de decir algo y fallando miserablemente. Ella sonrió.

—¿Al menos te gusta la ropa que escogí?

—Pues… creo, supongo.

Víbora gruño en desesperación tras esa la respuesta. Realmente quería ayudar a su amiga lucir bien, pero los caprichos que tenía Tigresa le desesperaban a más no poder. Se aventó a la cama de su amiga y oculto la cara en la almohada.

—¡Okay, okay, no esta tan mal, Víbora! —gritó exasperada tras escuchar los quejidos de la chica al otro lado de la puerta.

La chica de cola de cabello soltó un pequeño gruñido en la almohada y alzó la cara.

—Solo sal para que te pueda ver, ahorita ya vemos si cambiamos algo.

Tigresa dudo unos segundos si hacer lo que su amiga decía, pero decidió obedecer ya que podía confiar que Víbora le diría lo que pensaba sin necesidad de suavizar la verdad.

Víbora se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensando que su amiga de cabellos naranjas saldría o se encerraría en su baño por toda la eternidad. Como repuesta, escuchó la manija de la puerta crujir y la puerta abrirse de par en par.

Dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, viendo con atención a la figura enfrente a ella y se quedó completamente sorprendida, apenas logrando musitar un pequeño "wow".

Ella tenía en su rostro una leve máscara de maquillaje que le hacía resaltar el color de su piel. Ella misma le había ayudado a ponerse el rímel y a pesar de sus protestas, Tigresa terminó aplicándose un labial de un tono rojizo.

En cuanto a su pelo, le gustó como estaba y simplemente se lo esponjo un poco.

Para su atuendo, Víbora escogió un vestido rojo con un diseño de flores dorados, el cual era ajustado y que a su amiga le llegaba a las rodillas. A ella le daba una figura más estilizada. La chica de pelos naranjas se había rehusado rotundamente a usar tacones, por lo que sólo llevaba unas zapatillas.

Todo el aura alrededor de la chica era irradiante, es como si brillará.

—Tigresa… —Víbora seguía sin habla, apenas logrando pararse y caminar hacia ella— ¡Te ves increíble, amiga! ¡Vas a dejar a Po babeando! ¡Es más, hasta estoy un poco celosa de lo bien que luces!

Como respuesta, la chica soltó una risita nerviosa.

—No creo que sea para tanto…

Víbora rodó los ojos.

—¡Te ves bien, créeme! ¡Tan solo te tienes que arreglar un poco más el cabello y estarás perfecta! ¡Ven, siéntate!

La chica le tomó la mano a su amiga y la condujo a su cama, haciendo que se sentará en el borde. Ella se puso detrás de ella en sus rodillas, comenzando a arreglar y mover su cabello.

Tigresa permaneció totalmente callada durante toda la operación, observando algún punto indefinido en la habitación. Tenía mucho en la cabeza para siquiera importarle como lucía su cabello.

No es que no quisiera estar presentable, simplemente estaba más preocupaba por Po. A algunos les parecería una razón estúpida para estar nerviosa pero ninguno de ellos siquiera podría tratar de entender lo mucho que está cita significaba para ella y cuanto quería que saliera bien. Pero sus pensamientos más negativos se arrastraba volvían hacia ella como una enfermedad.

_¿Y qué tal si no le gustas en verdad? Es probable que lo haya hecho por pena. Lo heriste tantas veces durante tantos años que es imposible que te haya perdonado como si nada. Él sabe que eres una niñita asustada y te tiene pena. No te ama. _

Tigresa sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda con cada pensamiento que surcaba su mente. Ella sabía que no podían ser reales simplemente eran tan absurdos, Po no era así.

_Lo pusiste en coma por casi cinco años, ¿tú que vas a saber de él?_

No, no, no; ella tenía que deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos, de todas las dudas. Solo quería disfrutar de una cita con el chico que le gustaba y ya.

Por un segundo, quería no tener que pensaba en el futuro y lo que los otros pensarán. Este día era para ella y Po. Nada más.

—¿Entonces, Tigresa, te gusta?

La chica de pelos naranjas pego un salto ante la repentina voz dulce de su amiga. Sacudió la cabeza y miró que tenía un pequeño espejo frente a ella, apuntando a su cabello. Con su cabello corto que apenas y le cubría sus orejas, ella usualmente se peinaba con un gran copete. Ahora, Víbora le había dado un peinado de raya a lado que descubría una oreja derecha. Era un poco más formal pero no le disgustaba.

—Genial —respondió Tigresa, regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga, la cuál pronto se desvaneció.

Víbora se sentó a su lado, otorgándole una mirada preocupada. Desde que había llegado a la casa había notado ese sombrío semblante en el rostro de su amiga. Lucía pensativa, pero sobre todo frustrada.

La chica de ojos azules sabía que Tigresa no sería abierta con sus sentimientos, ella no hablaría por su cuenta así que tendría que ser ella la que hablará.

—Así que dime —Víbora se acercó—, ¿no estás nerviosa?

Los ojos ámbar la volteo a mirar, un tanto exasperada por la pregunta. Ella sabía que Víbora no lo decía de mala fe pero no quería tener esa conversación ahora mismo.

—No, por supuesto que no. Claro que no—Tigresa suspiró. Ni ella mismo se podía creer sus palabras.

—¿Enserio? Desde hace horas te ves distante, ¿qué te traes?

—N-nada. Es que…

Víbora se le acercó, picando con su dedo el brazo de la chica.

—Vamos, dime.

—No es nada, enserio. Yo…

Víbora continuó picando el brazo de Tigresa, siendo cada vez más insistente con su demanda. Repetía cada vez más fuerte "dime, dime". A Tigresa ya comenzaba a molestarte cada vez más y sentía la frustración aumentar gradualmente.

—Víbora, detente —sentenció ella con voz fría—. Ya dije que no tengo nada…

—No me callaré hasta que me digas que te sucede.

Ella continuó incesante, siendo incluso más ruidosa y picando por todos lados a su amiga, sin que la otra pudiera hacer nada.

Llegó hasta el punto que Tigresa no lo aguanto más, quito su brazo bruscamente y le gruñó a su amiga.

—¿¡Tengo miedo, okay!?

El silencio cayó en la habitación. Víbora se había quedado al borde de la cama, sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos completamente. Víbora se le quedó viendo un momento, estupefacta ante la respuesta.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó ella, saltando enfrente de su amiga— ¿Me estás diciendo… que la mejor guerrera de toda China le tiene miedo a una simple cita?

—¡Es que no es una simple cita! —Tigresa suspiró— Es con _él_. Con Po.

La chica de ojos azules seguía al borde de la cama, aún tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. No era extraño para ella ver como Tigresa perdía la paciencia y recurría a la agresividad. Es decir, eso era pan de cada día con sus amigos. Excepto que esta vez, en ves de sonar con autoridad, era más… fragilidad; como si no soportará decir lo que pensaba.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que la chica de ojos ámbar pudo hablar.

—Yo simplemente… —se le cortaba la voz, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas— Yo simplemente no entiendo, Víbora.

Cerró sus puños en frustración mientras miraba el suelo. Por fin, sentía que un río de emociones la asaltaba. Quería desahogarse y presentía que era ahora o nunca, ya no podía seguro cargando con todos esos pensamientos.

Volteo a ver a Víbora, quien se estaba enderezando, tratando de recuperarse del susto.

—¿Cómo Po puede salir conmigo? ¿Cómo puede invitarme a una cita así de fácil? Lo he herido tantas veces que no tiene sentido. Lo abandone cuando más me necesitaba, me burle e incluso lo golpeé hasta casi matarlo —Tigresa podía sentir una lagrima traicionera escapar sus ojos y recorrer su mejilla—, pero incluso con todo eso él… él me sigue sonriendo.

Tigresa se limpio las lágrimas rápidamente, tratando de no arruinar el maquillaje. Ahora si que lucía como un completo desastre.

_Está eres tú: una simple niña asustada._

Mientras ella se castigaba a sí misma en su mente, trataba de musitar algunas palabras pero era imposible.

Bajo la vista, avergonzada. De la nada, sintió el calor de su amiga acercarse y observó como ella le agarraba su mano, tal como lo haría una madre.

—¿Realmente quieres saber la razón detrás de su sonrisa? —dijo la chica suavemente— Bueno, es porque él te dio una segunda oportunidad, así como tu se la diste a Shifu. Todos cometimos errores, _todos _hemos hecho algo de lo que nos arrepentimos… pero ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad de reparar nuestros actos, de seguir adelante.

Tigresa continuaba con la mirada pegada al suelo, sin saber que decir.

—Por favor, Tigresa, no cometas el mismo error otra vez. No lo apartes de ti por las dudas que tengas, no dejes que su amistad acabe.

La chica de ojos ámbar sentía que quería llorar más, liberar todas esas emociones pero se limitó a cerrar los ojos. A decir verdad esas palabras si le habían ayudado. Si lo que Víbora decía era cierto… quizá ambos podrían estar juntos igual que en los viejos tiempos; quizá por fin dejaría ir esa culpa que cargaba.

Ella solo quería recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido, por fin estar junto al chico que le gustaba.

—Debes perdonarte y dejar ir el pasado. Hazlo por él, pero más importante… hazlo por ti.

La chica volteo a ver a su amiga, que tenía una sonrisa reconfortante en los labios. Tigresa asintió levemente, mientras se abalanzaba a su amiga y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

* * *

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. _

Los pasos apresurados en las escaleras resonaron por la gigantesca casa y sólo aumentaron conforme la chica de ojos ámbar bajaba a más velocidad hacia el primer piso de su casa.

—¿¡Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado, Tigresa!?

El grito agudo de Víbora llegó hasta los oídos de Tigresa, haciendo que hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Pues estábamos haciendo todo eso del maquillaje y vestidos que se me olvidó! ¡Pensé que ya se lo había dicho a mi padre! —respondió ella, exasperado.

—¿¡Y qué pasa si no te deja ir, eh!? ¡Entonces todo habrá sido por nada!

—¡Ya sé, ya sé!

_¿Cómo diablos se me pudo olvidar algo como esto? Si no le aviso a Shifu que saldré y no me ve cuándo haya regresado de la escuela probablemente me matará. _

Tigresa por fin llego al final de las escaleras, viendo su espacioso comedor y sala de estar. Por todas partes había libreros completamente llenos a reventar. Su comedor era un lugar demasiado elegante para su gusto, pero ella recordaba que Shifu usualmente traía a otros Maestros de Kung-Fu para cenar y charlar. Suponía qué por eso su padre había sido tan insistente en mantener era parte específica de la casa limpia.

_Ugh, no tengo tiempo para esto. _

Ella atravesó el comedor a toda prisa, llegando a la sala de estar y revisando la ventana que estaba ubicada a lado de un sofá. Removió las cortinas y observó hacia la calle.

_Oh, gracias a Buda que todavía no llega. _

La chica juraba que había escuchado la voz de Po llamarla desde el recibidor y por poco le provocó un infarto; simplemente no estaba lista.

Tigresa escucho los apresurados pasos de su amiga detenerse cuando llegó al final de las escaleras.

—¿¡Esta ahí!?

La voz hizo que Tigresa volteara, negando con la cabeza rotundamente. Ambas jóvenes exhalaron un suspiro de alivio, el cual no duró ya que recordaron que todavía no había avisado a Shifu de que iba a salir.

—Tengo que hablarle a mi padre —dijo ella, corriendo hacia su mochila, la cual había dejado a un lado del sillón opuesto al sofá donde antes se encontraba.

Se agachó y abrió con ansiedad su mochila, buscando entre los objetos de esta abajo, ocultos por la cantidad de cuadernos que llevaba a la escuela. De entre todo, logró sacar un celular último modelo que apenas había salido hace un par de meses, el cuál dejó más que impresionada a Víbora.

_Gente rica_, pensó con ciertos celos.

—Shifu me dijo que cuando estuviera en junta, que solo lo llamara si tenía una emergencia… —sentenció la chica, levantándose de su posición agachada—. Supongo que esto cuenta como una emergencia.

Tigresa miró incrédula a su amiga mientras tecleaba los números del celular de su padre en la aplicación para llamar. Presionó el botón verde para marcar y se puso el aparato en el oído, esperando.

Espero, y espero, y espero.

Sentía que el tono de llamada se hacía interminable, y cuándo Tigresa volteo para ver el reloj que tenía la pared de enfrente, supo que ya no tenía tiempo.

Víbora la miraba igual de preocupada. Era cierto que Shifu se había vuelto un poco más abierto y cariñoso con su hija, pero seguía habiendo cierta fricción de vez en cuando. La verdad, las chicas no sabía cómo reaccionara él ante un aviso tan repentino y si dejaría que Tigresa fuera con Po.

Tigresa comenzó a morderse las uñas, más nerviosa de lo que le gustaría aparentar.

Estaba segura que su padre no le contestaría ya que seguiría en junta pero justo en el momento que iba a colgar, escucho como la línea crujía, seguido de la voz de Shifu.

—Oh, ah, hola padre —tartamudeo Tigresa, sorprendida—. Perdón que te llamé a esta hora, se que estas en junta pero…

Ella fue cortada por la voz de Shifu, pero Víbora no podía distinguirla muy bien desde donde estaba.

—Ah, están en descanso… muy bien, bien… —musito la chica, haciendo una mueca—. Ah, yo solo te llamaba porque quería preguntarte… o mejor, avisarte… que Po me invitó a ir al cine… hoy.

Víbora abrió los ojos de par en par. No pensaba que Tigresa de hecho le fuera a decir que iba a salir con el albino. Pensaba que ella simplemente diría que iba a salir con sus amigos y nada más.

_Supongo que la honestidad es la mejor política, _pensó.

El silencio reino en la sala, sin que se pudiera escuchar nada del otro lado de la línea. De un momento a otro, Víbora pudo notar la leve voz de Shifu a través de auricular del celular.

La cara de Tigresa se suavizó y se marcó una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Si, por supuesto, yo te aviso si necesito algo —respondió, encantada—. Todo estará bien, te habló cuándo venga de regreso. Sí, también te… amo, adiós.

Tigresa se quito el aparato de la oreja y colgó.

A la chica todavía se le dificultaba pronunciar esas palabras. Durante tantos años su relación se había limitado a maestro y estudiante, por lo que ser más cariñosa con su padre adoptivo seguía siendo un obstáculo. Pero al igual que Shifu, ella también estaba tratando de ser más abiertos el uno con el otro.

_Avisarle que voy a salir con un chico debe ser un paso adelante… creo. _

—¿¡Y!? ¿¡Qué te dijo!? —exclamó Víbora, acercándose a su amiga.

La otra soltó un suspiro de alivió.

—Dijo que sí —dijo ella, sonriente—, pero creo que casi lo mató. Estaba bebiendo algo y se estaba ahogando cuando le dije que iba con Po.

Ella hizo una mueca de preocupación y diversión mientras miraba a su amiga. La chica de ojos azules soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, era de esperarse. Sigue siendo tu padre y no quiere ver a su _niñita _ir con él _gran y malvado guerrero_ de Kung Fu —Víbora enfatizó con cara pícara la última frase, mirando con una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

Tigresa rodó los ojos, y sonrió. Tenía que aceptar que sí, era si duda difícil ver a los hijos comenzar a ser independientes… sobre todo para Shifu, quien tuvo que observar cómo su primer hijo y guerrero prodigio descendía en la locura y trataba de destruir todo a su paso.

_No quiere que me ocurra lo mismo, lo sé. _

Tigresa sacudió la cabeza, tenía que concentrarse en el presente.

—Okay, ahora Po va a llegar en cualquier momento…

No pudo terminar la oración, pues el celular de Tigresa comenzó a vibrar y el tono de una llamada entrante hizo que ambas chicas dieron un pequeño salto.

Enseguida, pensando que sería Shifu, Tigresa miró su celular y los ojos se le abrieron de par en par.

—Es Po —dijo sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla. Víbora hizo una mueca. Había llegado el momento.

Ella contestó sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Hey, Po. —dijo ella, un tanto nerviosa— ¿Qué pasó?

La chica de ojos azules no podía escuchar muy bien lo que él albino decía del otro lado de la línea. Realmente deseaba que Tigresa lo pusiera en altavoz, y saber porque a su amiga de repente se le puso una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Po, mi casa no es tan difícil de encontrar —dijo con tono sarcástico—, prácticamente vivimos a media hora uno del otro.

Po había dicho algo que Víbora no entendió, pero que provocó que Tigresa soltara una risita.

—No es un laberinto, sólo eres malo con direcciones… —respondió ella, divertida— ¿Pero entonces ya vienes para acá?

Unos segundos pasaron en silencio y Tigresa sentía los nervios apoderarse de ella. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera.

—Oh, ¿ya estas entrando en la calle? Genial, entonces te veo afuera —dijo ella, con cierto temblor en su voz—. Si, ahorita nos vemos. Ah, y por favor no te confundas de casa.

Lo último tenía un tono juguetón y fue terminado con una risita de su parte. Tigresa se quito el celular de la oreja y colgó.

Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio y miró a Víbora. Sin necesidad de palabras, la chica de cola de caballo sonrió ampliamente.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta frontal de la casa, la cual se encontraba en la esquina derecha de la sala después de un amplio pasillo. Tigresa continuaba bastante nerviosa, respirando pesadamente.

—Del uno al diez, ¿cuán grave es el ataque cardíaco que te está dando? —preguntó ella, sarcástica.

Como respuesta, recibió una mirada que podría matar a cualquier. Ella se encogió en su lugar, un tanto entretenida por la reacción de su amiga.

—Estoy bien… creo —dijo, un tanto más calmada. Ambas llegaron al final del pasillo, enfrente de la puerta. Otra vez, Tigresa dio una larga respiración y abrió la puerta, siendo recibida por el calor de verano. Unos rayos se escurrían a través de las frondosas ramas del árbol frutal plantado en el patio frente a su casa.

Ellos tenían un amplio recibidor que tenía un techo de madera, el cual daba a unas pequeñas escaleras.

—Oye, Ti, ¿estas segura que no te quieres llevar un bolso? Ya sabes, para llevar tu celular —pregunto inquisitivamente su amiga.

—Ya te dije que detesto esas cosas, son muy incómodas para mí. Recuerda es vez que trate de llevar uno cuando fuimos al parque y las correas se me atoraban por todas partes.

Víbora río.

—Todo el tiempo estuviste peleando con esa cosa y aventándolo, por eso se atoraba.

—Como sea, no quiero volver a ver esa cosa en mi vida —sentenció determinada Tigresa.

Ella le dio el celular a su amiga para que lo sostuviera mientras cerraba con llave la casa. En esos momentos Zeng, el criado, se había tomado un descanso y no volvería hasta dentro de media hora. De todas maneras, el tiene su juego de llaves y no se preocupo.

—¿Y qué pasa si te tratan de robar el celular o las llaves? —pregunto Víbora.

Tigresa la miró, alzando la ceja.

—Deja que lo intente, a ver como les resulta eso —respondió ella, soberanamente. Víbora sacudió la cabeza—. De todas formas, le pediré a Po que me guarde el celular en sus bolsas.

Por supuesto, ella ya sabía lo que respondería su amiga. Es decir, ya misma sabia que si alguien si quiere tratase de acercarse a Tigresa con malas intenciones, lo más probable es que recibirían una patada que los mandaría volando tres metros. Más aparte, ella iría con Po, y él _jamás _permitiría que le pasara nada a Tigresa. Moriría antes de verla lastimada.

Víbora miró a su amiga darse la vuelta e ir a las pequeñas escaleras del pórtico. Ella la siguió de cerca. Ambas caminaron lado a lado, en dirección a la pequeña reja que tenía su hogar y que aparte protegía el pequeño jardín que rodeaba casi toda la casa. Solo había un pequeño camino de rocas por el que estaban caminando y que daba directamente a la calle.

Tigresa abrió la reja con sus llaves, dejando que Víbora pasara, seguida de ella misma.

Ahora se encontraban en la banqueta, viendo como un carro pasaba a toda velocidad por la avenida.

El vecindario donde vivía Tigresa siempre había sido bastante tranquilo, a pesar de la proximidad que tenía con el distrito comercial del Valle de la Paz. La mayoría de la gente en esa zona era bastante reservada, a pesar de la cantidad exagerada de personas y familias que había ahí. Es más, todo lo que podías ver por varios metros en esa avenida, era muchas casas, una junta a otro, todas ligeramente diferentes de la anterior.

Para la chica, era intrigante ver el contraste de una zona más modesta como lo era toda esa parte donde se juntaban todos los comercios y el área donde ella misma vivía, la cual, mientras que no era para nada pretenciosa, sin duda era para gente de mayor ingreso económico.

De todas maneras, el Valle de la Paz había sido siempre un poblado bastante modesto; uno incluso podría llamarlo rural. No había grandes estructuras que cubrieran los cielos, ni tampoco fábricas que exhalaran humo todos los días a través de sus chimeneas. Eso no significaba que no hubiera avances tecnológicos, claro.

Desde Internet, automóviles, grandes plazas que se extendían por metros, todos eran de los muchos aspectos del Valle, los cuáles convivían y se relacionaban con el aura más espiritual de la zona.

—¿Dónde te dijo que te iba a ver, Ti? —preguntó Víbora, sacando a la otra chica de su trance.

Sacudió la cabeza, pensando.

—Ah, aquí enfrente de mi casa —respondió mientras extendía su cuello para tratar de encontrar al chico al fondo de la calle—. Dijo que ya estaba entrando en la calle, pero no lo veo.

—Probablemente se perdió —Víbora soltó una carcajada al pensar en el albino, tratando de encontrar la casa correcta.

—No, no creo, dijo que si sabía cuál era… —dijo Tigresa con el ceño fruncido para luego voltear a ver a su amiga, quien tenía una ceja alzada—. Okay, sí, lo más probable es que se perdió de nuevo.

Nuevamnete rieron, sabiendo lo despistado que podía ser su amigo.

—Agh, voy a llamarle para ver donde está.

—Si, haz eso, mientras yo me voy y los dejo solos —dijo la chica de ojos azules, con una mirada pícara que su amiga no noto.

—¿No quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa? Digo, ya pronto será de noche…

Víbora sacudió la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, amiga —sentenció—. No quiere hacer de mal tercio; ya tomaré un camión para mi casa. Esta es su noche y nadie debería interrumpirlos.

—Okay, okay, te haré caso —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Por cierto, gracias Víbora… por todo.

Ella solo sonrió, sabiendo lo mucho que encapsulaba esa frase.

Víbora se acercó, y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Tigresa de despedida. Aun así, ella tuvo que agacharse un poco para que su amiga pudiera alcanzarla.

En otro tiempo, ambas se hubieran despedido de manera muy seca. Víbora suponía que ese simple gesto era indicativo de lo mucho que la chica había cambiado en tan solo un año.

Tigresa musito un leve "adiós", mientras veía a su amiga comenzar a alejarse a saltitos. De repente, se dio la vuelta mientras continuaba caminando.

—¡Ah, ya luego me llamas y…!

—¡… y te digo como me fue, sí! —exclamó Tigresa, terminando la oración de su amiga, a sabiendas de lo que diría.

Víbora sonrió, dándose la vuelta y continuando dando pequeños saltitos. Tigresa miró a su amiga hasta que se perdió de vista en la esquina de la avenida.

Justo cuando se volteo, dispuesta a saber dónde estaba Po, el tono de llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que checara de quién se trataba.

_Por supuesto, es él. _

Pulso el botón verde, aceptando la llamada.

—Déjame adivinar… —dijo ella, con tono secante, sin permitirle a su amigo hablar—, te perdiste.

Desde el otro lado de la línea, escucho la nerviosa voz de Po.

_Eh, digamos que sí. _

Tigresa soltó un suspiro de derrota.

—Okay, ¿dónde estas ahora mismo? —preguntó ella, poniendo dos de sus dedos en el entrecejo, un tanto frustrada.

_Bueno, es que si entre a la calle que me dijiste y todo, pero las casas aquí lucen lo mismo y luego me perdí buscando la tuya. Es más, ahorita estoy afuera de una que pensé era donde estabas, pero resulta que no, aquí vive una viejita muy amable, me invitó un vaso de agua. _

_Sabes, aquí uno se puede perder muy fácil, ¿por qué no les ponen número a las casas?_

—Tienen número, Po. Esta en la fachada y en el buzón de enfrente.

La chica casi podía visualizar como el chico se inclinaba a ver el buzón de la casa donde él se encontraba.

_Ah, sí. _

Hubo un silencio, donde Tigresa no sabía si reír… o gritarle por lo despistado que es. Pero, aunque quisiera, no podía estar enojada con él por mucho.

_Bueno, pero no está muy claro que digamos, eh… ¿pero si podrías ayudarme, por favor? Estoy afuera de la casa que tiene el número… 56 y que esta pintada de un azul medio feo. _

Tigresa pensaba que cada vez que Po le pedí ayuda era muy adorable. También lo que pudo notar es usualmente no era así con los demás. Cuando estaban los cinco, el albino trataba de tener una apariencia más calmada y concentrada… aunque todos podían ver que era un gran bobo. Pero, con cariño, claro.

—¿Casa 56, dices? —preguntó ella, dudosa— ¿Y está pintada de azul?

Solo recibió un muy penoso "sí" como respuesta.

_Ya se cuál es. A veces puedes ser tan despistado, Po. _

—¿Y qué más tiene?

Escuchaba cómo Po cambia su celular de mano, con ciertos crujidos bastante audibles.

_Ah, pues ya sabes, tiene una puerta y ventanas… muchas, muchas ventanas, de hecho. _

Tigresa comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta de dónde se había ido Víbora, acelerando el paso hasta llegar a la esquina, de la calle, entonces dio la vuelta a la izquierda y a lo lejos, lo vio.

_Y digo, es medio aburrida y hay algunas luces prendidas._

Tigresa podía ver un chico alto dándole la espalda, vistiendo una camisa de color negro, y pantalones ajustados de mezclilla. El chico estaba jugueteando con sus pies, distraído.

_Solo tenías de dar vuelta a la esquina, Po. _

La chica realmente quería reír, pero prefiero quedarse callada mientras se acerca a su amigo lentamente. Po seguía hablando y ni siquiera notaría su presencia.

_Y… vamos a ver, ¿qué más tiene la casa? Ah, ya te dije que aquí vive una viejita bastante amable, estuve tocando el timbre que tenía aquí en la reja como por quince minutos, pensando que era tuya. Ella salió y me preguntó si necesitaba algo, ya le dije que estaba perdido. No me pudo decir donde estaba tu casa, pero me dio un vaso de agua porque está bien caluroso aquí afuera. La verdad, creo que fue un error haber traído esta camisa negra, o sea, es el fin del verano, ¿en que estaba pensando? _

Ella continuaba caminando hacia él con el mayor sigilo posible, escuchando como su voz aumentaba conforme aumentaba. Aún trayendo el celular en mano, estaba poniendo atención a la historia de su amigo, al borde de la risa.

_Bueno, en fin, llevo aquí casi quince minutos y creo que me voy a derretir. Ya te dije todo lo que veo aquí, espero que sea de ayuda por que no se si sobreviviré al calor, Tigresa. _

_En fin, ¿dónde estás? _

—Aquí.

Po se dio la vuelta, dando un salto y dejando salir un grito agudo que estaba lleno de terror.

Ella se había posicionado justo detrás de él, donde bien podía escuchar su voz, la cual hacía eco con lo que salía de la bocina del celular.

El chico de cabello blanco había sufrido tal espanto que casi había caído en el asfalto, pero apenas y pudo sostenerse, aunque con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por hora.

—¡Santo Dios, Tigresa! —grito Po a todo pulmón— ¡Casi me provocas una taquicardia!

Tigresa estaba tratando de contener lo mucho que le divertía esto lo mejor que podía, pero poco a poco dejaba salir un par de risitas.

—Deberías prestar más atención, _Guerrero Dragón _—dijo ella,tratando de mantener la compostura.

Ella hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras, sabiendo que molestarían al chico. Y dicho y hecho, enseguida que escucho esto, soltó un gruñido de desesperación mientras recuperaba la compostura.

Tigresa río nuevamente. Po había recibido ese apodo gracias a que había recibido _El Rollo del Dragón, _el cual simplemente era un nombre bonito para el diploma que un alumno recibía cuándo alcanzaba la excelencia estudiantil en la preparatoria _Palacio de Jade. _

Aparte, los rumores de que Po había derrotado a TaiLung gracias a que sabía Kung Fu, y más precisamente, el estilo del Dragón, provocó que la gente comenzará a llamarlo de esta manera. No sólo los estudiantes, también ciertos maestros e incluso Shifu lo hacían de manera recurrente.

Todos lo decían por respeto hacia él y sus habilidades, pero el detestaba el nombre, ya que lo considera muy formal. Lo sentía muy ajeno a él, como si ese _Guerrero Dragón _fuera otra persona.

Tigresa ahora utilizaba su sobrenombre cada vez que quería darle una lección pero molestarlo al mismo tiempo. Era bastante entretenido para ella, si era sincera.

—En serio, Ti… Vas a hacer que me muera algún…

Po por fin se levantó, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa. Se quedó a media oración pues por fin pudo ver a Tigresa, lo cual lo dejó totalmente en shock. Su cara hizo una mueca extraña mientras examinaba a su amiga de pies a cabeza.

—Wow… —musito—, te ves hermosa.

Ser directo siempre había una de las grandes bendiciones, al igual que maldiciones de Po. En esos momentos, ella agradecía la honestidad. Ya podía sentir un calor llegar a sus mejillas y comenzó ruborizarse a más no poder.

—Gracias —susurró, apenada.

—De verdad… wow, simplemente luces perfecta —balbuceo el albino, completamente embobado por la imagen de su amiga—. Me encanta el vestido, te queda genial.

La chica se avergonzaba cada vez más con cada halago de Po. Realmente lo agradecía, ya que ella no estaba del todo convencida de su apariencia y con la cantidad insana (según ella) que Víbora le puso en el rostro.

—Si sabía que íbamos a ir a la película tan arreglados me habría puesto algo más que una camisa —dijo él, señalándose a si mismo.

—¿En serio es mucho? Víbora me ayudó, y ya sabes como puede ser ella —respondió ella, divertida. Hasta cierto punto, cuando se veía, sin duda pensaba que quizá su amiga se había sobrepasado con el detalle.

—Ya me imaginaba. Los chicos y yo solo vimos como ella te sacaba de la escuela casi arrastrándote —ambos rieron—. La única otra vez que la habíamos visto tan emocionada es cuando se hizo voluntaria para arreglarte el cabello.

Unas cuantas risas más, y el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos.

—Pero en serio, no creo que sea mucho —dijo Po—. Es decir, nada que te pongas te hará lucir mal, pero ese vestido _realmente_ te queda bien.

Tigresa lucia como un tomate y sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier segundo. Bajo la cabeza, sin saber que decir. No estaba esperando la lluvia de halagos por parte de Po, pero suponía que lo Víbora hizo bien en su trabajo.

Alzo la cabeza, viendo por un segundo los brillantes ojos color jade de Po. La veían con tanta ternura que sentía que se derretía.

_Dios, estar con Víbora me ha hecho tan cursi. _

—¡Ah, por cierto, quiero enseñarte algo! —dijo Po, agarrando su mano y conduciéndole hasta la esquina izquierda de la calle.

La chica estaba un tanto confundida, está que ambos llegaron a la esquina y dieron la vuelta; dejando ver un auto deportivo color negro con detalles en rojo, el cual estaba a solo unos metros de ellos.

El albino abrió ampliamente los brazos, orgulloso del flamante auto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La chica se sintió completamente sorprendida, aunque enseguida dudosa.

—¿Es… es tuyo? —preguntó, incrédula.

Po se puso enfrente de ella, ansioso, casi como un niño enseñándole una buena calificación a su madre.

—Bueno, mío, mío del verbo mío, no… es prestado… —balbuceo él, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza—. Es de la Doctora Escorpión, de hecho…

Ella alzó una ceja, cruzando los brazos.

—Oh vamos Tigresa, ¿qué no te gusta? Así no tendremos que irnos en camión, porque eso sería casi un suicidó bajo este calor.

—¿Tienes licencia de conducir, verdad?

—Claro —respondió él, nervioso—. Apenas la conseguí hace unos días pero estoy seguro que todo estará bien.

Tigresa quería decir algo más, un poco desconfiada de la actitud de su amigo. Aún seguía con su misma postura, pero al ver la cara de Po, sintió un leve remordimiento.

_Él solo quería que fuera una agradable sorpresa, no lo arruines, Tigresa. _

—Me gusta, Po —dijo ella, tocando su hombro—. No se como conseguiste que la doctora Escorpión te diera su auto, o como siquiera ella tiene un auto _tan_ caro pero está bien.

—Bueno, ya sabes, ella anda por toda China, es bastante reconocida por sus técnicas de curación. Se puede permitir ciertos lujos —dijo él, sonriendo.

Ambos rieron, y Tigresa alivio su expresión. Realmente no debía ser tan dura con Po. Por ello, cambió a una mirada pícara, muy inusual en ella y comenzó a caminar un poco.

—Bueno, anciano, ¿qué te parece si me guardas mi celular y llaves en tus bolsas y nos vamos?

La chica le aventó los dos objetos al albino, sorprendiendo al chico, el cual apenas logro atrapar los objetos en sus manos. Cuando se alzó tenía una mirada ofendida. Tigresa sonrió, dándose la vuelta.

—¿An-anciano? ¿Lo dices por la licencia? —chillo Po, corriendo frente a ella— ¡Te recuerdo que soy un año mayor que tu, Tigresa!

—Y aun así, siempre has lucido más grande que todos. Incluso en Bao Gu.

Po sonrió, y enseguida se le ocurrió que podía montar una escena.

—Ah, golpe bajo, Tigresa. Se que estaba medio gordo pero decir que era el más grande, vaya… —bromeó él, con cierto tono lastimado.

Tigresa abrió los ojos a más no poder.

—No, Po… yo… no quería —balbuceo, sintiendo una ansiedad inigualable.

_Oh no, ¿qué diablos dije…? _

Ella se estaba acercando a él, con una mirada preocupada hasta que vio cómo él chico comenzaba a partirse de risa. Soltaba carcajadas que podían ser escuchadas desde un kilómetro de distancia.

—Oh, Ti, debiste ver tu cara —dijo entre risas–. Oh… tranquila, de Bao Gu solo tengo buenos recuerdos. No te preocupes.

Su voz sonaba suave e hizo que la chica se calmara, solo para que una furia la dominará y le tundiera un golpe en el brazo a su amigo, un tanto amistoso, un tanto enojada. Él estaba casi inmutable, aún recuperándose de reír tanto.

—No hagas eso —dijo ella, molesta, cruzando los brazos—. Sabes que no me gusta hablar de _ese _tema.

Po la miró, intrigado. Se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. Dicha acción tomó desprevenida a Tigresa, y estaba dispuesta a decirle algo a Po, pero notó que él comenzó a acariciar una lugar en el dorso de su mano donde tenía una cicatriz casi invisible.

—¿Te acuerdas de ese día… cuándo marcamos nuestros nombres en el árbol afuera de Bao Gu? Estabas intentando utilizar estas tijeras afiladas que le quitamos a una maestra, y te cortaste.

Él chico continuaba mirando detenidamente el dorso de la mano de Tigresa, curioso y hasta cierto punto, fascinado.

Ella lo miraba de igual manera, un tanto confundida pero enternecida por sus palabras.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste "estoy bien, no me duele", pero, en realidad, querías llorar… —dijo Po con voz suave—. El corte no fue muy profundo, pero aún así tenías un poco de sangre así que te tomé de la mano y dije que haríamos un pacto.

El chico abrió la boca para continuar pero fue interrumpido.

—"Para que nunca nos separemos, para que estemos juntos por siempre".

Po se sorprendió que Tigresa pudiera recordar sus palabras con tanta claridad. Con toda la terapia a la que había sido sometida después del _incidente, _estaba seguro que para ella ese momento sería ajeno.

Sonrió, satisfecho de ella pudiera entender que no _todo_ lo que pasaron en Bao Gu debería ser olvidado.

—La verdad, eras bien cursi de niña, Tigresa —bromeó el chico, sonriendo. Ella dejó salir una leve risita.

Ambos se miraron, ninguno decidido a romper el silencio que había caído entre los dos. Estaban cómodos, todo simplemente se sentía tan relajado.

Fue Po que tuvo que sacarlos de su trance.

—¿Nos vamos? No queremos llegar tarde a la película.

Ella asintió en respuesta. Sonrió, sintiendo el leve calor del sol de verano llegar a su piel. Entonces miro a Po.

Ámbar y jade se encontraron. En ese momento, Tigresa podía decir que realmente no le temía a _nada_. Ni al más feroz guerrero en la Tierra ni a que Po la viera como era realmente en el fondo: una simple chica enamorada de él.

Comenzaron a caminar al auto, tímidamente tomados de la mano.

Y todo estaba bien.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Wow, okay, eso fue largo… y muy cursi. Pensé que solo escribiría la pequeña anécdota de la primera cita de Po y Tigresa. Al parecer esto terminó siendo una introspección en los efectos que tuvo las revelaciones de Kung Fu School en Tigresa. Huh.**

**Bueno, supongo que no me puedo quejar. No sé ustedes, pero a mí me gustó como quedó. CREO que fusiona muy bien las dos fuerzas de Kung Fu School: historias emocionales y las típicas situaciones de preparatoria.**

**Ya ustedes me dirán que tanto apesta esta historia en los comentarios (o reviews, como sea). **

**Ahora, quiero mandar un gran saludo a **_**fanático z**_** (quién estoy seguro jamás leerá esto), ya que sus historias me inspiraron como no tienen idea. Es decir, literal acabó de hacer lo que es esencialmente un fanfic de otro fanfic, así que más o menos podrán entender lo mucho que él me ha impactado. Hace años que quería escribir algo similar a lo que el hacía e incluso tener también una audiencia que leyera mis historias pero supongo que no me sentía suficientemente capaz hasta hoy. **

**Seré sincero, no le pedí permiso a **_**fanático**_** de jugar con su universo y personajes, así que perdón por eso. Viejo, si estás leyendo esto, realmente quería mandarte un mensaje para avisarte pero pensé que no responderías por lo que simplemente decidí seguir adelante. **

**También como podrán haber notado, le di un tono más realista al universo (con el diseño de personajes y todo) para agregarle mi propio toque ya que me sentiría como un ladrón si no hubiera hecho ningún cambio en ese aspecto.**

**Por cierto, durante la creación de esta cosa también se me ocurrió unas historias más situadas en este universo así que a lo mejor puede que llegar publicar eso. Quizá.**

**Me gustaría tener permiso de seguir adelante con este universo que me cree, pero tengo la sospecha que **_**fanático z**_** abandono su perfil y ya no escribe, por lo que me sentiría mal de escribir todo esto a la espalda del creador original, así que es probable que no siga.**

**Bueno, como sea. Ya veremos qué pasa.**

**Dejen review, follow, lo que les apetezca. Nos vemos luego (quizá).**


End file.
